A lens utilized in connection with gonioscopy, i.e., the viewing of the periphery of the anterior chamber of the eye, is known as a gonio lens or gonioscope. A gonio lens generally includes a contact lens element and one or more minors. The contact lens element has an optical axis and a concave posterior contact surface that conforms to the anterior surface of the cornea of an eye. The contact lens element also has an anterior surface that is offset in an anterior direction from the contact surface. At least one minor is arranged with its planar surface angled away from the optical axis of the contact lens element in an anterior direction. When the contact lens element is positioned on the eye, the mirror(s) reflect the light from the periphery of the anterior chamber of the eye into the direction of the observer, typically via a microscope for necessary magnification. The observer can thus study an image of the periphery of the anterior chamber to assess, for example, the iridocorneal angle, i.e., the angle formed by the cornea and the iris of an eye, or the trabecular meshwork located around the base of the cornea. For example, the observer can visually assess any inflammation or structural defects in the trabecular meshwork and related adjacent structures in the eye. As another example, using a gonio lens that is configured for the dual purposes of viewing and treating an eye, such as an iridotomy goniolaser lens and a trabeculoplasty goniolaser lens (e.g., a Selective Laser Trabeculoplasty lens or SLT lens), the observer may assess the trabecular meshwork before, during, and after the treatment with laser energy to thereby assess the efficacy of the treatment.